Baseline data focusing on how elderly move through the delivery system are being collected from existing health and health-related services for the elderly. By integrating these data with those from other EHSDS studies done by the Mon Valley Health and Welfare Council, the project is developing a comprehensive profile of services in the Mon Valley. This profile will then be incorporated into a model delivery system for an area such as the Mon Valley and its immediate environs. The key to this model system is the use of linkages as a means of the future coordination and integration of existing services and also for developing new services as part of the total delivery system. The Mon Valley EHSDS Program has already developed several linkages, the most important being service integration project evaluates client eligibility for needed services, refers the client to appropriate agencies, supplies agencies with common background information on the client and his problems, suggests an appropriate treatment plan, and traces the client through the maze of referred services so as to assess the progress and assure maximum utilization of services. A central registry of aging services in the Mon Valley is being developed. The model system, by classifying various health and health- related services, can identify not only the existent services but also those needed services. Through various linkages established with service providers the model can, in various ways, either maintain or up- grade quality of care in addition to ensuring the delivery of these services in a cost-effective way.